


Anything else in the Universe

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars TFA, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: 1k words, A little more than that, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Poe, Clueless Poe, Cute, Finn & Poe, Finn/poe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, I don't know what to tag this as okay, M/M, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), One Shot, Oneshot, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Second Kiss, Short, Stormpilot, Suave Finn, cute idiots in love, for a moment - Freeform, it involves a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: While Finn is in a coma Poe does something stupid; he kisses him.Super awkward Poe dealing with his guilt and massive crush at the same time leads to.... good things apparently..





	

Finn is in the medbay in a coma after what Kylo did to him and it’s the only time Poe has the guts to kiss him. 

“I’m sorry Finn. I know I shouldn’t do this and I will never forgive myself for doing it… but I will also never forgive myself if I don’t do this, now that I finally have to guts for it.” Poe whispered to him. He looked around one last time, making sure no one could see them, before softly pressing his lips onto Finn’s. He held his face by both his cheeks and breathed in deeply through his nose as he tried to lock the feeling of their lips being together into his mind. He was never going to kiss him ever again and he had to remember this for the rest of his life. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he backed off. “But I will never have the guts to tell you how I really feel… I know you’ll reject me and god that makes all of this even more wrong, what have I done…?” He said partially to Finn, partially to himself.

Finn woke up a couple days later, and was allowed to go back to his room (their shared room) not too long after that.

Poe was being distant, and trying really really hard not to be, but he just couldn’t shake the guilt he felt. He should never have done that.

After weeks of trying to hide it, he couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t lie about it anymore.

"Finn we have to talk." Poe said sighing to himself. Finn was bitter and wanted to say something along the lines of, _oh really after all these weeks you finally want to talk?_ , but he decided not to.

Poe motioned for Finn to sit down next to him and sighed nervously again. 

Finn sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly. He had been hoping Poe would explain to him why he was being so distant, but he didn't want to force him into doing something he didn't want to do, so he was glad Poe finally started talking. 

"I kissed you." Poe blurted out after taking a deep breath. "what? No, I don't remember that happening, Poe." Finn replied. "I'd remember that." He said tilting his head and nodding a little. Of course he would remember that. And he would also never stop kissing him so there was just no way. 

"No I'm serious, Finn. I did." Poe protested. 

"No Poe. If you had kissed me, we would still be kissing right now." Finn said as if it was the most normal thing to say. 

"What?" Poe replied surprised and confused at the same time. 

"I'd never let you stop." Finn said with a shrug. 

"What?!" Poe repeated, this time louder. 

Finn finally actually locked eyes with Poe and shrugged, a slight blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. He quickly looked away again, cause Poe's expression made it hard to stay casual about admitting these things to him. 

"I..." Poe started. "I kissed you while you were in a coma..." Poe said still confused, but wanting to explain what he meant. 

Finn looked up surprised. "Oh?" He replied questioningly. "That does explain why I don't remember it." He said with a shrug. 

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but we were alone and it was the only time I'd have the guts to do it..." Poe continued, trying to ignore how terrified he was. 

"So... You just.. sat down and kissed me?" Finn asked carefully. 

"Yes.. And I know I shouldn't have done it but I just I knew I would never have the guts to do it while you were awake and god it's so terrible I didn't even know if you wanted it." He ranted in reply. 

While he was ranting Finn corrected him out loud "that." He had said, because Poe said he didn't know _if_ he wanted to be kissed by him, but obviously what he should've said was that he didn't know _that_ he wanted Poe to kiss him. Poe didn't seem to have heard it though, and he went on with his rant. 

"Oh god I'm such a terrible person for doing that to you and I just felt so terrible and guilty and I couldn't be around you cause you kept reminding me of this terrible thing I've done and you were just as kind as always and it was driving me nuts cause I don't deserve to be treated nicely when I did that to you..!" He was yelling by now. Finn just calmly looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. "Can you show me?" He asked calmly. 

"What?" Poe asked completely caught off guard by Finn's question. "Can you show me? What you did, I mean." Finn explained looking at him expectantly. 

When Poe didn't reply Finn continued. "So I was in a coma right? So I was lying down." He said as he tried to lie down with Poe still on the couch. Poe absentmindedly stood up, still confused about what was happening. 

"Wait you need to turn around I can't sit on that side of the couch." Poe said softly, still thinking about how he didn't know what was going on. 

Finn obediently lay down with his head on the other side of the couch and looked up at Poe expectantly. Poe sat down on the edge of the couch, but their couch was too small for him to stay seated. "I sat like this." He said as he kept clumsily sliding off the couch. 

"Put your legs around me." Finn suggested. Poe looked at him with a shocked yet questioning look. "You know, put one leg here, one leg here." Finn said gesturing to both sides of his hips. 

Poe silently obeyed and did has Finn suggested. He put one hand next to Finn's face as he leant down a little but froze when Finn ran his hands up his upper legs and over his ass gently. 

"Oh wait, sorry.. in a coma.. I remember." He quickly mumbled. He put his hands next to his body and closed his eyes. 

Poe stared at his beautiful and calm face, still not fully realising what was going on and what he was about to do, but doing it anyway.

"Hey don't make me wait too long." Finn whined softly with a slight smirk. "Oh yes. Of course. Sorry." Poe mumbled in reply. 

He leant down and put his free hand on Finn's cheek, cupping it gently. 

"I was actually holding both your  cheeks but if I do that now I'll fall down." He admitted softly. 

Finn opened his eyes again and smiled at him gently. "Just sit down. It's alright." He told him sweetly. Poe blushed a bit in reply and slowly lowered himself onto Finn's hips. "Wait no I can't do this." Poe said, backing off again. What he meant was that he couldn't sit down on Finn's still fragile body, unsure if his spine could handle that, but what Finn thought he meant was that he couldn't kiss him anymore. He was about to complaint when Poe leant forwards again and got back to cupping his cheek with one hand. 

"Uh... j-just imagine my uh other hand on y-your face as well okay." He whispered, suddenly being hyper aware of what he was doing and getting super nervous. 

Too afraid of opting out he just quickly leant down and pressed his lips to Finn's. Finn immediately kissed back enthusiastically and Poe backed off, chuckling a little nervously. 

"Hey you didn't kiss back..! You were in a coma." Poe exclaimed with a serious face. Finn laughed, grabbed Poe's face and pulled him down to his lips. He didn't even give him the option to protest again and to just kiss him like Finn was in a coma. “I’m not in a coma anymore now, so I’m kissing you.” He almost growled to Poe’s lips. He just wanted to kiss him. Just pull him close and kiss his lips with Poe kissing him back. 

And oh boy was he kissing back..! He was so into kissing Finn that he moved in his other hand to hold his face completely forgetting that he needed the support. He fell down harshly, smashing face first into Finn. He quickly moved up and apologised a dozen times. Finn's lip was bleeding and Poe had scratched the side of his face a little. He had scratched the side of his own face a little too and so Finn decided they were even. 

He just grinned and pulled Poe down to his lips again. Poe hesitantly kissed back, not wanting to hurt Finn even more. 

Finn was not okay with this and decided to make a change. 

He moved aside so Poe and him would both lie on their sides while they kissed, but he wanted to move further so he would be on top, and so he clumsily moved them around more. The couch was way too small for this kind of movement and Finn nearly fell off twice. Luckily for him Poe had a hold of his hips by now and he refused to let go. 

Finn moved them around further and Poe helped him so he could stop trying to keep him from falling off the couch. Poe immediately ran his hands up and down Finn's back as he continued to kiss him. Finn shivered from the touch and chuckled from Poe's desperation. He backed off a little to allow himself to really chuckle, but Poe pulled him onto his lips again. 

Finn tried to back off again, but Poe just wouldn't let him. This time Finn backed off further and it would take Poe longer to pull him back down. He laughed softly. "I thought _I_ was gonna be the one to never let _you_ stop kissing me, Po-" 

Poe had already pulled him back in before Finn could finish his sentence, but he didn't care anymore; he had laughed about Poe wanting to never stop kissing him and then realised that he never wanted to stop kissing Poe either. Of course he already knew that before they started kissing, but the roles being reversed suddenly made him realise again. Extra. 

He kissed him passionately, running his hands up and down Poe's chest and sometimes changing his routine by running his hands through his hair and grinning into the kiss. 

Poe, just like Finn had done a few minutes ago, ran his hands up Finn's thighs and onto his ass. He hummed softly in realisation and Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Feels good right?" Poe grinned in reply. "Yeah but not a good as kissing you." He murmured closing in on his lips again. 

He ran his hand through Finn's hair and softly scraped his teeth over Finn's bottom lip. "I can't believe this is happening." He admitted with a dopey smile. He didn't let Finn reply, because he immediately kissed him again, not wanting this moment to ever end. 

Finn didn't mind. He loved kissing him more than he loved anything else in the universe. 


End file.
